<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drabbles From Tumblr(USWNT) by Kdragonwrestling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192304">Drabbles From Tumblr(USWNT)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kdragonwrestling/pseuds/Kdragonwrestling'>Kdragonwrestling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Women's Soccer RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:53:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kdragonwrestling/pseuds/Kdragonwrestling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emily Sonnett/OFC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drabbles From Tumblr(USWNT)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Come on, y/n, get up!” I heard Emily yell in my ear. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>What time is it?” I grumbled, pulling the warm covers over my head, not wanting to wake up yet.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“9:15!” She chirped, yanking the covers off of me, the cold air of the hotel room hitting my skin in an instant, causing goosebumps to rise all over me.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Too early Em.” i groaned curling myself up trying to get warm, slowly falling back asleep. Well, until Emily started jumping on the bed, a last ditch effort to try to get me up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nah, its the perfect times to go to the beach, which is where we are hanging out today, so hurry up and lets go!” She hopped off the bed, landing with a loud thump as she hit the hotel floor. Walking over to the widow Emily opened the curtains, flooding the room with the morning sun.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> "Come on, y/n, I'll be waiting for you down in the lobby." With that she left the room, leaving me alone in silence, with the exception of the air condition. It took me a few minutes to actually get up from the bed, but once I did I quickly got ready for the day and headed down to the lobby.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>~~~</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The sun felt warm on my skin, in contrast with the cold water crashing against my feet. Emily and I were caught up in a conversation about future pranks to pull on the team when I suddenly tripped on Emily’s foot, falling to the ground. Luckily, I caught myself, but that did not help the waves crashing against my body, soaking my clothes. Emily was doubled over laughing, holding her stomach.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Em, what the heck!?” I angrily yelled at her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come on Y/N.<strong> Live a little. Doesn't hurt to have fun!</strong>” She said between laughs but was interrupted when I splashed water at her, wetting the front of her clothes. A very audible gasp left her lips as she looked at me in surprise. I saw the gears turning in her head as she started her attack on me as we waded deeper into the water, only to the point of the water at our hips. After a few minutes of fighting we dragged out selves out the water to sundry.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know we’re going to be in trouble when we get back, right?” I spoke up after thirty minutes of silence between us, pointing out that our semi dry, disheveled clothes will surely get the teams attention when we arrive back at the hotel.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t care. Did you have fun?” She queried looking over at me with the most sincerest eyes you could ever imagine.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Yes, thank you Em”</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>